I am an Eevee, this is my story
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: The PG is a safety. This is the POV of a baby Eevee
1. Default Chapter

I am an Eevee... this is my story...  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!   
  
  
  
  
  
I wake up in my world. Mamma says babies can't leave the nest area. She says I'm too   
little. My mamma is really pretty...pure white with some kind of jewel on her head. She can   
make things move with thinking. Dadda is the one who gets our food. He is a blue color and has   
a weird tail. My brothers and sisters all look like me, but they are bigger. I wonder why? We   
are all part of the same grouping... we were born on the same day. I hear mamma tell dadda I am   
a r..rr..runt. What is runt? I don't understand. There is a lot I don't understand.   
Like...where is mamma? I can't find her anywhere. Nor dadda. My brothers and sisters are gone   
too. I lay down, trying to figure out where they are. Maybe getting me a surprise? Somehow, I   
don't think so. Why would everyone go? My stomach is starting to hurt. I need something to eat.   
But I'm not supposed to leave. Mamma, where are you? I'm scared. What if I never get food...   
I'm really hungry. I guess I have to go out...  
  
I slowly start to exit the nest area. I've never been outside before. I have to be   
really careful. Mamma told me about Hu..mans. She says that they make babies fight until they   
are too tired to move. I don't wanna do that. I begin to look around carefully. There is   
nothing I can recognize. Mamma? Where are you? I'm scared... OH!!  
  
I look up at this big brown thing with green stuff coming off the top of it. I recognize   
some of the red things on it as stuff dadda would bring me for food. Maybe I could get some!  
  
"Mister!!" I call up to the brown and green thing. "Can I have one of the red things?" I   
don't understand. Why won't it answer me?  
  
I hear laughing behind me. I turn and see a yellow mousy thing behind me. I jump into   
the bushes. That makes it laugh even more.   
  
"The tree won't talk to you." It says. It comes over to me. "Don't worry, I won't hurt   
you."  
  
"Promise?" I have never seen this thing before. I wonder what it is? I come out of the   
bushes and look. Then behind it comes three more things. I gasp, then drop down and put my paws   
on my head. Maybe if I hide, they won't see me. The yellow thing laughs.   
  
"My trainer won't hurt you." It says. I look at it. Then I understand.   
  
"HUMAN!?" I cry. "Human bad. Mamma said so." The yellow thing smiles at me.   
  
"Some humans are bad, yeah." It says. "But not all are." I slowly get up. One of them   
has spiky hair, and wears orange, brown and green. I wonder how he can see with his eyes like   
that? He picks me up. I get scared. Then he starts petting me. He is saying something, but I   
can't understand it at all. The yellow thing jumps up on the other boy there. The third one, a   
girl I think, comes over too. They yellow thing explains to me who they are.   
  
"This one," he says pointing to the one who's shoulder he's on, "is my trainer. His name   
is Ash. The one holding you is called Brock, and the girl is called Misty." I smile as "Brock"   
pets me. I like this.   
  
"What are you called?" I ask him. He smiles.  
  
"I'm Pikachu. What's your name?"  
  
"Name?" I ask. "Mamma said that babies don't get names. She said we had to wait until   
we evolve."   
  
"Huh?" Pikachu doesn't understand. "How come?"  
  
"Dadda said that is so we don't be called water princess if we are fire type." I miss   
dadda.   
  
"Oh... well, they will probably call you Eevee anyway. So don't worry." I look up at   
Brock. He is talking to the other humans. My stomach growls again. I look down. Brock strokes   
me a bit, then puts me down. I look at him trying to figure out what he is doing. He pulls   
something out of a green thing he carried on his back. He puts it in front of me. I can't   
figure out what it is. Pikachu helps me.   
  
"Don't worry, it's yummy. Try it." I take a small bite. It really is yummy!! I realize   
exactly how hungry I am and the rest of it goes down fast. The humans and Pikachu laugh. I look   
up. I think I got some of it on my face, because Brock wipes it off. I smile up at him.  
  
"Thank you!" I say. I don't think I can understand me, but he pets me. I notice that it   
is getting dark out. They put some weird some weird things up, and start this orange glowing   
thing. I walk around and decide I want to see what it is. I walk up to it and start to check it   
out.   
  
The girl Misty yells at me. I get scared and jump back. Brock picks me up. Pikachu   
explains why they got mad.  
  
"You can get hurt doing that. Fire is hot."   
  
"Fi...re..." I say. Brock puts me down on a warm fuzzy thing. I like it a lot. I curl   
up and go to sleep for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
I got the idea for this during one of my classes, so I thought I would try it. So what do you   
think? 


	2. More adventures

I am an Eevee… this is my story…  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon…. But I would like to have my own Eevee…   
  
  
  
  
When I wakie it is still a little dark. There is this big orange circle thingie coming up into the sky. I look   
  
around. The fi..re is out now, and everyone is sleeping. But I'm hungry… Mamma and Dadda were always awake before us…   
  
they always had food. I go over to the girl since she is the closest. She has an eggie! I wonder if it is food. I go   
  
over to it, then I have to jump back… IT MOVED! Eggie is alive! I don't really know what else to do… and I start crying.   
  
Misty wakes up and sees me. The eggie sorta wakes up too… it isn't really an eggie. Misty reaches over and pets me. She   
  
is saying something, but I still don't understand her. I open my mouth trying to get her to understand that I am hungry.   
  
I think she understood because she goes into her orange thingie and pulls some stuff out. I eat it, it is yummy!!  
  
"You like cookies?" The eggie asks me. I look at it.   
  
"Eggie?" I ask. It laughs.  
  
"No eggie. Togepi," it says. "Mamma just gave you some cookies. You like?"   
  
"Uh-huh" I say. Then I think about what Togepi said. "Mamma? But she human?"  
  
"Mamma don't have to be like you are." It explains.   
  
"Oh." I still don't really understand. The cookies are gone, but I am still hungry. I wonder if Brock will give me   
  
more yummy food. I wonder when they will wakie? Misty went back to sleepy. I go back over to the fuzzy thing I was   
  
sleeping on and curl up. The big orange thingie is higher than it was before. It is also a lot brighter. Brock finally   
  
wakes up. I sit up hoping he will notice me. He walks over to me and pets me. He says something, but I still don't   
  
understand him. Maybe I will learn their weird words after a while. He starts picking up the brown things that were   
  
inside the fire yesterday. I walk over and pick one up too. When I walk over to him, he smiles and pets me. He takes it   
  
and puts it with the rest of them. I helped!!  
  
After he has them all together, and the fire is back, he pulls out all this weird stuff and puts into a big round   
  
thing. I go over to see, but he blocks me.   
  
"Gotta let him cook or we don't get any food." I turn around and Pikachu is standing there. "Let him cook."  
  
"Cook?" I have never heard this word before.   
  
"He's making our food."   
  
"Oh." I think I understand now. I look over at the others. Pikachu's trainer (whatever that means) Ash is waking   
  
up, but he looks like he don't wanna. Misty is finally awake to stay too. I sit near Brock watching him. He finally looks  
  
at me and says something.   
  
"Huh?" Humans have a weird language. Pikachu tells me what he said.  
  
"He says you should go play until breakfast is ready."   
  
"But… brothers and sisters not here anymore…" I miss them. I wonder if they miss me?  
  
"We'll play with you, and our trainers have other pokemon who can play too!" Pikachu runs up to his trainer and   
  
gets his attention, then points to the little red and white balls he is carrying. Ash understands and throws the balls out.  
  
I thought they were toys, but they open in the air and other pok-e-mon appear. Am I a pokemon? Pikachu talks to them and   
  
then comes over to me.  
  
"Come on! I'll introduce you!" He brings me over to them.  
  
"This one," he says pointing to a little blue thing with a huge mouth and really sharp teeth, "is Totodile. This   
  
one," points to another one, this time a deep blue and off yellow pokemon, "is Cyndaquil. This one," he points to a huge   
  
one, it is green and has leaves on its neck and head, "is Bayleef. This one," he points to a birdie kind of thing with a   
  
weird thing on his head, "is Noctowl. And this one," he points to the last one, a green one again with some kind of plant   
  
on its back, "is Bulbasaur. Everyone, this is Eevee." Everyone says hi. One of them, the Noctowl, comes up to me.   
  
"You're just a baby, aren't you?" I nod, a little scared. He's a lot bigger than I am. I hope he doesn't think   
  
I'm yummy.  
  
"Uh-huh…" I answer. It smiles.   
  
"You don't have to be afraid of us." The Bayleef says. I turn to her. "Don't worry, you are safe here. Where's   
  
your mamma?"  
  
"Don't know… woke up yesterday from nappy and everyone gone…" Pikachu seems to be listening to what the three   
  
humans are saying.   
  
"Too little? Huh?" he says. I look at him. "Brock knows a lot about us. He says you may have been abandoned   
  
because you were the runt."   
  
"Mamma call me runt… but she don't think I hear her. What is runt?" I ask. They look at me.   
  
"Runt," Pikachu explains, "is a baby who is too small. Most animals and pokemon abandon it if it is too small,   
  
thinking it will die anyway."   
  
"Die?" I don't understand that word. "What die?"  
  
"Die is when you don't wake up." I sit down hard. I don't like the sound of that. Before I can voice that, we hear   
  
Brock yelling. All of the pokemon look up happy.   
  
"What going on?" I ask. The Totodile looks at me.  
  
"Food's ready!!" he says. I run over with them.   
  
  
  
  
  
**about 2 hours later**  
  
I've never been away from the nest before, let alone this far. Brock is carrying me and pointing out lots of stuff…   
  
I wish I could understand him. Pikachu is telling me what he is saying. I think Togepi is sleeping, she hasn't said   
  
anything for a long time. I look up ahead of us, and there are a lot of huge things there. I've never seen them before…   
  
I haven't seen a lot before. I wonder if this is a human nest? It is huge. I feel so tiny looking at it. Why are we   
  
going here? Ooohhh pretty. One of the buildings looks sorta like the red and white things that Ash carries. We go   
  
inside of it.   
  
Is this what a human nest is? Brock puts me up on a high place. I wanna get down… I don't like it up here. Brock   
  
holds on to me. Another human, this time a girl with pink hair and a weird thing on her head comes over. She picks me up   
  
and carries me into another part of the nest. I start crying. I don't wanna go!! Why are they doing this? I see Pikachu   
  
coming too. I wanna go back. I am put on another flat, high place. Pikachu jumps up next to me.   
  
"Don't worry." he says. "Nurse Joy is just going to make sure you are healthy."  
  
"Scared." I say. Pikachu puts his hand on me.   
  
"Don't worry. I'll stay here if you want." I smile at him. I really miss my mamma and dadda. I see a white thing   
  
go by where the humans are… is that mamma? I jump down and run over. I have to know!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am stopping here for now. Hope I live up to expectations! 


	3. no mamma... why does Pikachu want my hea...

I am an Eevee… this is my story…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it… now I feel poor…;-;  
  
  
  
I run after the white thing. It looks exactly like mamma!! All white and the pretty jewel. She finally stops and  
  
I go up to her.   
  
"Mamma?" I ask. She turns to me.   
  
"Sorry little one… I'm not your mamma." I look down. She comes over to me. "Are you all alone?"   
  
"Some humans find me… they bring me here… I'm scared…"   
  
"Don't worry. You don't have to be afraid of this place." She comforts me. "This is the place where pokemon can go   
  
to get all better. The human probably wanted to make sure you weren't sick or hurt." I look up at her, finally   
  
understanding. Pikachu comes running up with the lady with pink hair right behind him. She picks me up and says something.   
  
  
She doesn't sound happy. I must have been bad…   
  
  
**a while later… lazy author…**  
  
  
  
I am brought back over to the humans with Pikachu. The lady, Pikachu called her Nurse Joy, hands me to Brock.   
  
Pikachu jumps onto his trainer.   
  
"See?" he says. "That wasn't so bad."  
  
"I guess…" I reply. I am still wondering why the lady yelled at me. I wish I could understand the weird words the   
  
humans use. Maybe I will get it someday. Pikachu seems to understand it… why can't I? Brock picks me up off the high   
  
place and we walk out the door. The big bright circle thing is really high in the blue stuff, and it is really hot. I   
  
look around. There are lots of humans here. This has to be a human nest. But where are the momies and daddies? I look up   
  
at Brock. He says something to me. I understand "eat", is he asking me if I am hungry? I nod. We all go over to a   
  
strange box thing with something sticking out of it. It is nice under it, it isn't as hot. (A/N: for anyone having trouble   
  
with this one, it is a street vendor with an umbrella on the cart) The humans say something to the other human standing   
  
near the thing, and he reaches into the box thing and pulls out some stuff. Ash takes it and we walk over to a open place   
  
on the green stuff. He puts one of the things down, and Brock puts me down near it. Pikachu takes his from Ash and sits   
  
next to me.   
  
"You'll like it, but don't eat it too fast." Pikachu says.   
  
"What is it?" It is all white, and when I put my nose on it, it is really cold.   
  
"Ice cream. It is great on hot days. But if you eat it too fast, you will freeze your head." He says. I wonder   
  
why he is smiling when he is saying that… I take a lick, and it is good!! I eat the rest of it carefully, since I don't   
  
want my head to freeze. I feel a lot better now. And it isn't as hot. I go over to Brock. He finished his ice... cream.   
  
He picks me up and pets me. I am starting to understand some of what they are saying. I get an idea. I start going into   
  
Brock's green thing. He picks me up. I already grabbed what I wanted though, his little red and white ball thing. He   
  
puts me down, and I put the ball down. I then just point to it. Misty says something to Brock. He nods.   
  
Brocks points to it too. "Pokeball" he says. I jump up and down. Maybe this is how to learn their language!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
  
  
I gotta let her learn it somehow…… will post more ASAP!! 


	4. more wierd words... why fight?

1 I am an Eevee… this is my story…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nothing else to say.  
  
  
  
I am starting to understand their language. I can understand what they are telling me, if not all of the words. Brock put me into one of his pokeballs, but let me right back out. I think he understands that I don't like it in there. Little babies like me should be with other. I still miss mamma and dadda, but Brock and Ash and Misty and the others are really nice. The big snake thingie that Pikachu called Onix is kind a scary though. Pikachu is a really nice friend. He always tells me what is going on when I don't understand. Togepie is fun to play with. We play lots of games. Right now we are waiting for Brock to finish making lunch. I sit watching him. I still don't know what all the weird stuff he puts into the pot is, but when it comes out, it is really yummie. Brock looks at me, then tells me to go play. He said that lots of times, but I don't wanna. I just sit there and watch what he is doing. He smiles and shakes his head. Then he picks me up and brings me a little way away. He takes out another pokeball and lets Vulpix out. Then he tells her to keep me busy so he can cook. I growl a bit. Vulpix comes over to me.  
  
"Are you causing trouble?" she asks.  
  
"No. I good Eevee." I say.  
  
"They why does Master Brock want me to keep you busy?" she asks. I look at her, not understanding.  
  
"What 'Master'?" I ask.  
  
Pikachu comes over to us. "Vulpix was taught to refer to her trainer as 'Master'. It means someone you obey without question." He tells me.  
  
"Like mamma and dadda?" I ask. Pikachu and Vulpix look at me strangely. What did I do now?  
  
"Not really…" Vulpix says.  
  
"But you say…" I start. Pikachu tries to say better.  
  
"Usually with master you don't have a choice who it is."  
  
"Like mamma and dadda." I say again. This is getting confusing.  
  
Pikachu and Vulpix both start to respond, but Brock calls us over for lunch. I jump up and run over. I look up at him.  
  
"Yummie time!?" I ask. He puts a round thing in front of me filled with food." I eat it really fast. It is yummy as always. Someone starts laughing. When I look up, I see Brock smiling at me. I still a little hungie, so I push my bowl over to where Brock is. He picks it up and fills it with a little more, then puts it down in front of me. I eat it up.  
  
After lunch, Brock puts Vulpix back into her pokeball and picks me up. We are walking over to the big human nest a bit in front. I start to wonder why they are so big. They are not hidden very well either. We go into another pokecenter. I look down. Nurse Joy followed us. She probably still thinks I am a bad Eevee after what I did last time. Pikachu said I was bad for running off like that. Then she tried to put something in my mouth, and I bit her. I got scared… I didn't mean to… Brock puts me up on the high place, and Nurse Joy pets me. I look up at Brock, and he is acting really weird. Misty has a huge thing and hits him over the head. I start to get up but Pikachu stops me.  
  
"Don't worry. That's normal." I don't really understand. When Pikachu is finished explaining, I am even more confused. Nurse Joy takes us into the back room. I am good Eevee this time. But I wonder why she doesn't remember me… I thought she would… So I ask Pikachu.  
  
"This isn't the same nurse as in the other one." Pikachu says. "They all just look alike."  
  
"Why?" I don't understand.  
  
"I don't really know either." Pikachu says. "But here, I get to battle." He sounds excited about it. I don't understand what he means. Before I can start to ask, Nurse Joy comes over and picks us up. Then she takes us back to the humans. We walk out, and over to a weird nest. Ash is really excited. He says something about a "Floral League Badge". Misty comments on how hard it was to get him to enter the league, whatever that means. When we walk in, it is really pretty. Lots of water everywhere. Misty looks really happy. Lots of fishies too! I try to get down, but Brock won't let go. He says that he doesn't want me to get lost. I stop trying, and we look around. A girl appears in front of us. There is a pokemon there too… but it looks like it's sleeping. It has really long legs and tail. (A/N: Abra) Ash says something, but he talks to fast for me to understand. The girl smiles and tells us to follow her. We walk through to another part of a nest. This part is huge! There are lots of marks on the ground. They stand on both sides of the marks. They each let a pokemon out. The girl has a pretty blue one, it looks like spaghetti with a jewel on it! (A/N: Dragonair) Ash has Pikachu go over to it.  
  
Then, both of them yell… and the pokemon…fight?  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$################### 


	5. Fightie bad... isn't it?

1 I am an Eevee, this is my story  
  
Disclaimer: Take a wild guess. If you think I own it, please take a long walk off a short pier.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Make it stop!!" I scream. "The spaghetti is hurting Pikachu!!" The blue spaghetti has wrapped around Pikachu. Pikachu is trying to zap it, but it not working. I keep screaming for them to stop. Brock finally takes me outside. I am still crying. He is trying to tell me it is OK, but it not! Mamma was right. They make us fight. I no wanna fight. Fightie bad. He is waving a cookie in front of my face. I hit it away. Cookie not the answer. Gotta stop the fightie. I keep crying. He pulls out Vulpix to try to calm me down.  
  
"It's OK little one." Vulpix says. I look at her and growl.  
  
"NO! Human bad! Make Pikachu fightie blue spaghetti!" I am still mad. Vulpix comes a little closer.  
  
"Pikachu wants to fight." She says. I look at her.  
  
"Why would he wanna fightie?" I ask. She smiles.  
  
"So he can show how much stronger he is than they are. And if he and Ash work together during the battle, they can win. Just like with all of his other pokemon." I think I understand now. I still don't like it, and I won't fightie no matter what the humans say. I'm a good Eevee. I look up at where we came out of the big nest place, and Ash comes out with Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu doesn't look too good. But he… smiling?  
  
The humans go back to the Pokemon Center and Ash gives his pokemon to the fake Nurse Joy. I still don't think they can all look alike. Baby Eevees don't all look the same. How can humans? As I am thinking this, Pikachu runs out from the back and jumps on Ash. I look up at him. He look OK now… I go over to him.  
  
"Picci!" I say, trying to get his attention. He jumps down and gives me a pet on the head.  
  
"Hi. Why were you yelling during the match?" He asks me. "Brock had to take you away."  
  
"Didn't want to see Pikachu get hurt…" I say. "Why do you want to fightie?"  
  
"It's fun!" Pikachu says. I don't understand. Fun? How can it be fun?  
  
"But it hurt! I saw!!" Pikachu laughs.  
  
"Yeah… but I am stronger! And with Ash keeping an eye on what she is calling out, we can beat anybody!! That's why we have a badge!!"  
  
"Badge?" I say. Pikachu pulls on his trainer's cloth…ing… Ash leans down and Pikachu pulls on his hand, then points to me. Ash smiles and pets me. Then he shows me a pretty little flower thing with some weird symbols on it. Pikachu comes up.  
  
"That is the 'Jasmine Badge'. We need 7 more in this league to qualify for the tournament. And when we get them, we're gonna win!!" Pikachu is really excited. I can't believe it. He has to fightie more? Fightie bad. Isn't it? Mamma? I'm all confused. Ash stands up and puts the badge inside his jack…et. Brock picks me up. Misty starts telling me that I was a bad Eevee for yelling like that. I didn't mean to… I got scared. But she don't listen to me. I start crying. Brock tells her to "knock it off" whatever that mean. I still am upset though. Am I bad Eevee? We start to leave the human nest and there are lots of … trees… out here. I get comfy and take a nap as we are going.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##############  
  
  
  
In case you haven't guessed, I made up the league. The badges will come with it. Take a guess of the theme. ^_^ Anyway… In a few chapters, I am thinking of having her evolve, but I am not sure into what. If it is Espi or Umbri, I will wait longer, but if it is Vapor, Jolt, or Flare, I may do it in a couple of chapters. Personally, I like Espi. If you want to suggest something else, feel free. But no strange combos (i.e.: Team Rocket solution; use all three stones and see what happens) 


	6. Meanies... leave us alone

1 I am an Eevee… this is my Story  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. There, I said it.  
  
  
  
Lots of weird stuff in the… for…est. But I think Ash make us get lost. He say that he don't know where we are. How are we going to get found if we are lost? I look up at Brock. He is still carrying me. I can walk. But he say I may get lost. I am getting hungry. I try to make him understand. He just say that it not time for lunch yet. I try to get a cookie at least, but he no let me. Hey, why are we stopping? We found?  
  
"This isn't good…" Pikachu says. I look over at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask. Pikachu sighs.  
  
"Rocket is here again…" Pikachu points in front of us, and there are two more humans there. But they dress weird. And they have a kitty with a jewel on its head there too. They look mean. They tell Ash to give them Pikachu. No give Pikachu up. Pika my friend. Ash tells them to go away. They just use funny shiny gray thing to grab Pika! No! Pika my friend! Make them give him back!! I start crying, but I cry as loud as I can. The humans cover their ears, and the meanies drop Pika. He runs back over to Ash. I stop crying. I look up at Brock. He pets me and says I do good. I'm all happy!  
  
Meanies not go away, now they grab me away from Brock! The girl one is holding me, and it hurts! I wanna go home! Let me go! She not listening! She says that I be good present for Boss. I not present, I Eevee! I bit her hand and she lets go. But as I am running back, a purple snakie comes up from behind me and grabs me. I bite it, but it still not let go. I can't breathe! I don't feel so good. Brock tells me to bit it again, near head. I do, and it let go of me. I run back over to Brock and hide behind him. He throw pokeball out and Onix shows up. He hit them hard and they all go way up into the air. No fair, why do they get to play in the sky? I wanna play in the sky. Pikachu and Ash are really happy. Brock picks me up. He asks if I am OK. I just nod, then curl up. I don't feel too good. That thing shoot some weird thing at me. Misty comes over to me and pets me. I look up at her. I think something wrong because Misty say I need to get to Pokemon Center now. I look around, there no Pokemon Center, just trees, other pokemon, and a blue hair lady on a weird thing. Brock goes over to her and asks if they can get a ride to the Pokemon Center. She tells them to "hop on". They get on the bike, Brock still holding me, and we go really fast! I wish I wasn't sick, I could really like this. When we get to the Pokemon Center, Brock runs in still carrying me. He starts yelling for Nurse Joy. Another fake one comes out from another part of the nest. She takes me, and asks what happened. Brock say I hit by "Poison Sting" from an "Arbok". She takes me in and looks me over. Then she try to get me to drink really yucky thing. I don't want yucky thing. She finally gets it down my throat. I really don't like that. I can still taste it. But, I feel better. Dadda always said that medicine taste yucky so you don't take more than you need. Is that what that was? Nurse Joy checks me out one more time, then bring me back to Brock. I jump into his arms. I all better now! Snakie was mean. He make me sick. Ash is asking someone where the "Wentty Gym" is. He say it is here. But, this not look like it. This Pokecenter? I all confused again. What's Misty holding. I jump down and go over to her. She is waving a blue stone in front of her. Pretty… I start to go after it, maybe it taste good too! But Brock picks me up. Misty starts yelling at him. He say that I not be Vaporeon unless I want to be. What Vaporeon? Sound weird. Misty says I would be good Vaporeon. She say water is good. I don't like bath. I like playing in water… No, no Vaporeon for baby. But what stone for? Brock say "put that water stone away." Is that how I become Vaporeon? No, stone bad. No Vaporeon. I just baby. Evolve is for growed ups.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$#########################  
  
Will continue soon. 


	7. Another gym badge... this guy cheated

1 I am an Eevee, this is my story…  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Happy now?  
  
  
  
We walk into another nest thingie. There are lots of pokemon here. A human comes up and ask us why we here. Ash say for "Rose Badge." Human start laughing at him. So does the big black thing with yellow spots. (A/N: Umbreon) I growl at black thing. He stop laughing and look up at me. Brock still won't put me down.  
  
"What's your problem?" the black thing ask.  
  
"MEANIE!" I say. He start laughing at me.  
  
"Go home to your mommy baby." He says.  
  
"Can't. Mommie and Daddie go bye-bye." He stops laughing and looks up at me.  
  
"Sorry… I didn't know…" he says. Brock finally puts me down. The black thing comes up to me. "My name is Black Hole." Funny name.  
  
"I called Eevee…" I say. I want a cool name. He nudges me a bit.  
  
"I have an idea." He says. "We have lots of pokemon here. Maybe one of them has at least seen your parents. What did they look like?"  
  
"Mommie is all white with a pretty jewel in her head. Daddie is all blue and has a weird tail." He looks at me a moment, then seems to understand.  
  
"Did you have some siblings?" he asks.  
  
"What are 'siblings'" I ask back.  
  
"Brothers and sisters." I nod. He brings me over to a group. The white one turns to me, and … MAMMA!!! I run over. Mamma comes over to me too. I look up, and dadda here too! And all of my brothers and sisters! I find my family. But… why they here?  
  
"Because the human here caught us." I forgot that mamma can read my head. She nuzzles me a bit. "Don't worry little one. It will be all right."  
  
"Mamma and Dadda go bye-bye…" I say. "Brothers and sisters too."  
  
"We took everyone outside for a swim lesson." Dadda says. "You wore yourself out earlier that day, so we thought you should rest. That was why we didn't wake you. We knew you were safe in the nest. But the human used Master balls to catch us."  
  
"What doze?" I ask.  
  
"A special thing to catch pokemon that even your friend Suicune would not be able to escape." No hurtie Rainbow. Rainbow is my friend.  
  
"No hurtie my friend." I say. Dadda just looks at me.  
  
"If they can actually keep up with her, they deserve to catch her." He sighs. "But we are stuck here now."  
  
"I stuck too?" I ask. Mamma shakes her head. She start to tell me, but look up. Ash and Pikachu are coming back from somewhere… I didn't even see them leave. Meanie Human coming out too with Black Hole. Black Hole look like Pikachu shocked him. Pikachu comes up to us.  
  
"Hello." He says to mamma and dadda.  
  
"Hello there." Mamma says. Dadda step up a bit.  
  
"Will you be able to watch over our child here?" What dadda mean? I look at him. "You will be better off with those humans than in here." He tell me.  
  
"But… I miss you…" I start to cry. Mamma come up and nudge me a bit. I look up.  
  
"Don't worry about us little one." She says. "You're big and strong now. You can handle yourself." Still don't wanna… But Brock comes over and picks me up. As we are leaving the 'gym' I wave bye-bye to mamma, dadda, and brothers and sisters. I miss them already.  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	8. sad for a while... then happy again!

I am an Eevee.this is my story.  
  
Disclaimer: :) I will own it in the year 5461564695186476981568469189465198146514. How about that wait!  
  
  
  
I think I spent the next few days crying. Mamma and Dadda no here. I still miss them. I know that they not leave me, but still. Brock is still waving that cookie in front of me. I keep hitting it away, but he don't seem to get it. Pikachu says I am starting to grow up. Maybe that means I will evolve soon. Misty is still trying to make me Vaporeon. But I smart. I pick up a big leaf and put it over stone so I no evolve, then I picked it up and dropped it in water. Misty was not happy. I don't care. I think I finally told her I no be Vaporeon. I happy. Brock seemed happy too. He say that I 'stand up for myself'. Ash laughed at us.  
  
They start talking about where they go next. They talk about some place called Reletna Island. They say that Crystal Lily Badge there. Sounds pretty. I like flowers. They are yummy. ^_^  
  
Misty is playing with some kind of flower. Togepi keeps trying to grab it. Misty picks up another one and brushes it against my nose. I snap at it. But she pull it back. She say I bad. I don't get it.  
  
"Flowers not for eating!" Togepi calls out.  
  
"Yes they are!" I call back. "They yummy!" Togepi just looks at me. Then she starts begging for Misty to pick her up. Misty drops the flower near me and goes over to her. I grab the flower and start eating it. Brock looks at me. I look up with the flower half in my mouth. I do bad? He pets me and smiles. I finish eating it. I go over to the blanket and lay down. Brock puts some food in front of me. I am not really hungry, I still miss mamma and dadda, and the flower kinda filled my tummy. I go to sleep for the night.  
  
  
  
When I wake up next morning, Brock is carrying me and we are already walking again. I look up at him. He just smiles at me and pets me. We keep walking. There nothing around. Lots of trees and stuff though. I look over to the side. I think I saw something I know. It look like Rainbow! But it gone now. I wonder if Rainbow is worried about me. she was always really nice. I look up ahead. Pikachu is riding on Ash's hat. He looks funny, but I don't really feel like being happy. Brock asks me why so sad. I try to tell him I lonely, but he no understand. Why can I understand him but he no understand me? He pets me. I look up. The sun is in the middle of the sky. That means lunch time. But. I am still not really hungry. He puts the food in front of me, but I push it away. Brock seems to be really worried. He tell me to eat a little of it at least. I take a bite and force it down. Then I push it away again. He just sighs. Ash pets me and asks what is wrong. I just put my head down. Pikachu comes up to me.  
  
"You OK?" he asks.  
  
"Mamma and dadda. I never see them again. meanie human have them." I say. Pikachu looks down.  
  
"Oh." He says. I start crying again. Pikachu puts a hand on my head. "Don't be sad."  
  
"Why? All gone." Pikachu forces my head up so I am looking at him.  
  
"Would your mommy and daddy want you to be sad?" he asks. I think about it. He's right.  
  
"No. but I can't help it." Pikachu smiles.  
  
"Don't worry. If he is a gym leader, he can't treat them too badly. I'm sure they are all right." I smile. I get up and go over to Brock. He is still holding my bowl, and the food is still in it. I go over to it. He is still talking to Ash and Misty. I start putting my paw on his arm, but he doesn't notice. I can do it this way too. I'm hungry. So I start eating it. Brock finally looks over at me. He smiles and puts the bowl down. When I am finished, I curl up on his lap. Tummy is all full, so it is nappy time.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	9. New place, fun time

I am an Eevee, this is my story  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You didn't read the other chapters did you? If you did, you would know already.  
  
  
  
Lots of water here. And big things in it!! Brock say 'boats'. We are going onto one of them. I wanna see, but Brock won't let me down. We stand on the side of the boat, and I get to look around. It is something at least. Someone come up to us. They say I cute!!!! I like being cute!! Then he tell Brock I be good Espeon.. that was what Black Hole say Mamma was!! I be pretty like mamma! But.. how be Espeon? Brock say no evolve until I wanna. Ash say that I too little. Misty still say I should be Vaporeon. I growl at her. Person say that I disagree. I smile at him. I like. He nice. He go inside boat. I wanna see the wa-wa. I manage to jump down from Brock and up on the side. Brock grab me, but no take me away. He say I can look, but he no want me going over into water. There are strange things in there. One looks like a messed up balloon with red spots (A/N: Tentacruel). I wave. But it no pay any attention. Misty really happy. She try to catch it, but it get away. Poor Misty.  
  
Brock bring me inside boat. He say lunch time. I wanna play, but hungie too. Pikachu comes over and gets his food from trainer. Brock puts some in front of me. Spaghetti!!! I grab as much as I can and start eating it. Brock tell me to slow down. I look at him, but I slow down. All done. But Brock not. Now what? I can't go outside. The wall don't open yet. I too little. Brock finally finishes. I go over to where the wall opens and sit down. He comes over and picks me up, then open the wall. He point somewhere. I look. It is another human nest. He say that is where we going. There are humans with weird feets on the water. Misty comes up to us. She say they 'water skiing' whatever that is. They look like they having fun! Boat stops moving, and we get off. We look around a bit. I wanna play! Brock takes me to a place with all kinds of neat stuff. Then he let others come out and play too. Ash and Misty bring their pokemon too. Pikachu comes up to me.  
  
"What this place?!" I ask him.  
  
"Pokemon playground!" he says. "We can play here." I look around and see some water. It not deep, so I jump in. I like splashing. A little fishy thing comes up to me. I look at it, then it throw water on me. I try to catch it, but it get away.  
  
"NO FAIR!!" I yell. Fishy comes back, and this time jumps out of the water. It make a big splash and get me again. Fishy not playing nice. The others are not around here, so I can't play with them. I see little thing on the other side of the water. I go over to it.  
  
"Hello." I say. It look up at me. "I no hurtie." I tell it.  
  
"H-h-hello.." it say. It cute too, pink and white (A/N: it's a Smoochum).  
  
"Wanna play?" I ask. It look at me.  
  
"Fishy no play. Why you?" it ask me. I point into the water. Fishy is still there.  
  
"That fishy?" I ask. It nod. "Fishy no play fair." We play until Brock say time to go.  
  
"Gotta go bye-bye now.." I say. Smoochum smile.  
  
"Bye-bye. I like you." Brock picks me up, and we go bye-bye.  
  
  
  
Kinda short, I am having problems with Mr. Writer's Block. Will be back soon. 


	10. Poor little one...........

I am an Eevee, this is my Story...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The same as everything else. What did you expect?  
  
A/N: ^^.........^^ is the Pokedex  
  
We go into big building. It was really hot outside, but it nice and cool in here. I wonder how they do that? No one home. Ash starts yelling for people, but no one answer. Brock puts me down and looks somewhere. Someone gotta be here. Ash want badge. I walk around a bit, then I see something. It little, like me. I go over to it.  
  
"Hello." I say. It turn around. "Hi!!" it say. "I'm Tyrogue." I smile. "I Eevee." I say. "Ash looking for 'gym leader'. You know where?" Tyrogue jumps up. "My trainer!!" He runs out. I run over to Brock and start pulling on his slacks. He look down, and I turn to follow Tyrogue. But he come back first with his human. "Here he is!!" Tyrogue says. I smile. Ash will be happy now. Ash start talking to human. Say he want 'Crystal Lily' Badge. He say to go into other room. Brock picks me up and follows him. I get to see. But this time, I be good girl. We go into room. There are lots of big pokemon here. One looks like it all arms and legs. Another look almost like human, but it have weird things where hands should be. Another is spinning on its head!! (A/N: Lee, Chan, Top). When we come in, they all stop what they are doing and look at us. They kinda scary. I look down, and I see the same kind of marks that were on the other match I saw. Ash stand on one side, and other human stand on other side with the big pokemon. The one that was spinning goes out first. Hit...mon...top? Weird name. Maybe he think my name weird.... Ash has Noctowl fight it. It is funny seeing Hitmontop trying to reach Noctowl. He can't. Noctowl uses head-power and it goes down. Human bring it back. He has the one with the gloves come out. Hit..mon..chan this time. He can't reach Noctowl either. But then, he jump up and shock the birdie. Noctowl comes down, and then Hitmonchan shockes him again. Ash call birdie back. Then he have Pikachu come out. Pikachu likes to shock people. He really shocks Hitmonchan. Human call it back, then take something out of his pocket. He give it to Ash. Brock say that it is badge. Ash is all happy.  
  
A little while later, I get lunch!!! Pikachu let me see the badge. It really pretty. I can see right through it!! I like. Maybe I get pretty badges too! I be good, and win for Brock. I wonder why Brock not getting badges? Misty not either. I look over at Misty. She has another stone. I run behind Brock. He look at me, then ask what wrong. I point to Misty. Brock tell Misty to put stone away because she scaring me. Misty all mad. She says I should want to evolve. I don't wanna be Vaporeon. Wanna be pretty like mamma. I still don't know how though...Hey!! Maybe Pikachu know! I go over to him. All the other pokemon are out too.  
  
"Pikacha?" I ask. Pikachu looks at me. "How I be pretty like mamma?"  
  
"Your mamma was the Espeon we saw at the last gym, right?" he ask. I nod. That mamma!! "I don't know." I look down. Wanna be pretty.  
  
"Wanna be like mamma......" I say. Pikachu goes over to Ash and takes something. He hold it in front of me. Ash watching to see what we doing. Pikachu starts pushing buttons. The thing shows lots of pokemon. Then we see mamma!!  
  
^^Espeon, the Morning Sun Pokemon. This pokemon can sense subtle shifts in the wind currents and use them to predict the opponent's next move. This is an evolution of the pokemon Eevee when it is extremely loyal to one other and levels up during the day.^^  
  
I look at Pikachu. He point to the thingie.  
  
"That how you be Espeon." He says. I look at him.  
  
"What does 'level up' mean?"  
  
" 'Level up' is when you fight enough to get stronger." Pikachu responds. I gotta fightie? But.... I scared....  
  
"You OK?" Vulpix is next to me now. I look at her.  
  
"Scared." I tell her. Pikachu pets me.  
  
"You don't have to......" he says.  
  
"WANNA BE PRETTY LIKE MAMMA!!!!!" I yell. I start crying. I don't wanna fightie......isn't there another way?  
  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	11. Eevee confused...................... wan...

I am an Eevee, this is my story.....  
  
DISCLAIMER: The same as always.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fightie....don't wanna...but wanna be pretty like mamma. I put my paws over my head. My head hurting. This too hard. I...I scared...What should I do? Brock still sleeping. So is Ash and Misty. Pikachu sleep too. Togepie look like eggie again. Is that how she sleeps? I get up. The wall is still closed, so I can't leave. I walk around the room. Can't sleepy...too confused. Why so hard? I wanna be a big girl, but I wanna be pretty too. I **sniff** I wanna....I don't know what I wanna anymore. So I start crying. Don't know what else to do. After a moment, I feel someone pet me. I look up, and Brock petting me. He ask why all sad...don't know how to tell him though. Wanna be a big girl. Wanna stay little girl. This is way too hard. Brock picks me up and puts me on his pillow. It nice and soft. He pet me. He say that I be OK. Misty start yelling for me to 'shut up'. What does that mean? It not nice, since Brock tell her to be nice. Brock hold me. Then, I think I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
**Next morning**  
  
  
  
"No hungie." I tell Pikachu. Pikachu still trying to get me to eat my food.  
  
"What's wrong?" he ask. I scared.  
  
"Confused. This too hard." I tell him.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be OK." I hope so. I be big girl soon.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
I realize that this is really short. But I do need a bit of help. Choose a situation. Little Eevee evolves next chapter.  
  
  
  
Eevee fightie to be like mamma!! (Espeon)  
  
Eevee fightie, but mess up... (Umbreon)  
  
Misty meanie.... (Misty transform Vaporeon)  
  
Somebody meanie.. (Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, stone is put under her pillow or something)  
  
Thank you for input!! 


	12. Pretty now......lots of sparklies..........

I am an Eevee, this is my story......  
  
Disclaimer: The same as everything else.  
  
  
  
"Gimme!!!" Pikachu took my ball away. No fair. I was playing with that. He walk over to Ash and gives it to him. My ball! Brock picks me up. I start crying. He took my toy. Brock brings me to where everyone else is. Pikachu comes up to me.  
  
"Lunch time." He says. I look at him.  
  
"My toy." I say.  
  
"Right now it is time to eat." I wanna play. Brock puts some food in front of me. I eat it really fast. Gotta find my ball. I bring my bowl back to Brock. He ask if I want more. I shake my head. He ask what I want. I see the ball on the table. I try to get it. He finally understands and gives me my ball. I go play now. Ball fun!! Oops...ball going away. Come back ball!! Huh? Strange lady pick ball up. She look familiar...I sit there.  
  
After a moment, Brock comes over to us. She still won't give my ball back. I don't understand. I'm being good girl. Why no give my ball back? Brock start yelling at her. Wait, she was the meanie with the snakie that hurt me. I growl at her. She make me get sick. Not nice. She still want Pikachu. The others come up to us. Pikachu come up next to me. The lady's friend comes up too. She bring back the snakie. Meanie! What's the other one? Look like a weird plant....and why it eating him? (A/N: Cue the Victreebell....^_^). It kinda funny!!  
  
Snakie start spitting at me and Pikachu (A/N: poison sting attack). I run away, and so does Pikachu. I get an idea. He meanie to me, I be meanie to him. I go around, and he end up spitting on himself!! He not happy. He chase me. I lay down and he miss. Then I bite his tail. I hold on really good. But snakie throw me off. Brock catch me. He say I do good!! I jump down. I gotta help Pikachu!! I go over and bite the plant thingie. It really don't like it. After a bit, he throw me off too. Pikachu still running around. Snakie spitting again. I run over to bite him again, but I hear something. I turn around, and Snakie hit Brock!!!! I run over to him. Ash and Misty there too. Brock gotta be OK....just gotta. Pikachu comes over too. Misty going through the backpack to find something. No fair. Pikachu goes up in the air. Where he go? I turn around, and the lady is holding him. Pikachu shocking her, but she wearing something on her hands. I wanna help. NO BABY!!!! I BIG GIRL!!! I HELP!!!!!!! I.....why everything getting all sparkly?  
  
My head starting to feel weird. So is the rest of me. Everything is too bright! I have to close my eyes. Getting tingly.... my head still feel weird..not hurt, but weird. Sparkly finally go away. I look down, and my paws are white!! What happened? And why is everyone staring at me? Lady say she run away with Pikachu....no! I want...hey!! Pikachu floating....while I thinking it!!! I like mamma!!! I bring Pikachu over next to me.  
  
"Pikachu...what happened to me...?" Pikachu smiles.  
  
"You are Espeon now!!" he says. "You get to use psychic powers!" I like mamma!! I all happy!! They still meanie. Snakie hurt Brock. I use 'psychic' powers and make snakie hurt himself. Lady and her friend take their pokemon and run away. Brock still hurtie? I go over to him. Misty giving him something.  
  
//What are you giving him?// I ask her.  
  
"Don't worry, this will take the poison out of him." Wait, did she just answer me? She smiles at me. "Not used to being psychic, are you?" I go over to Brock. Well, at least I can talk to him now. I all happy!! But....I not a kid anymore...  
  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	13. Brock gets better, and Ash found another...

I am an Eevee, this is my story...  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
  
  
A/N: I will probably only do one more chapter of this after this one. Otherwise, it will never end...and with her evolving, she is not an Eevee anymore. So, next chapter is the last for this one.  
  
A/N2: //.........// = psychic speech, mostly used from Espy to the humans.  
  
  
  
  
  
//Brock?// I sit next to him. I still feel like I little kid. But, I also feel like I have grown up. Pikachu says that my talking over the last couple of days has changed a lot. He says I am becoming more grown up. Maybe that means I can protect Brock. He has done a lot for me....  
  
"Hey there little one...."Brock looks at me. Then he pets me. The poison has made him really weak....He needs lots of rest. I don't want to leave him..what if they come back? I have to protect him. Vulpix and Pinco are also out and helping. I jump onto the bed and lay next to him. Vulpix is on the other side. It is kinda cold out, so this should help keep him warm.  
  
//Are you going to be all right?// I ask. He smiles at me.  
  
"Thanks to you guys, I am." He says. He looks at me. "I'm not much of a psychic trainer.." I shake my head.  
  
//Don't worry. I just want to be with you. You have helped me so much.// Brock smiles at me. He pets me a bit more, then settles down to go to sleep. I look at Vulpix.  
  
"Will he be all right?" I ask her. She nods.  
  
"He will be fine." She replies. We all look up as Misty and Ash come in with our bowls. I jump down, and sniff at it. I'm not sure what this is, let alone if we can eat it..I look over at Vulpix, and she has set hers on fire! I don't think that is a good sign. Sorry guys, I don't think eating this is a good idea.  
  
  
  
**a few days later**  
  
  
  
We are on the road again. Brock is still carrying me. I don't really mind it so much as you might think, but I do worry.  
  
//You don't have to carry me.... I can walk.// I tell Brock. He shakes his head.  
  
"Don't worry. I like being able to hold you." He says. Is he afraid I will run away? I am not sure, and I don't know of anyway to ask. We finally come to a huge building. There is some weird words on it.  
  
//What does that say?// I ask.  
  
"That is the Elent Gym." Brock says. But, we never left the island... "There are two gyms on this island." That explains it. Ash is practically running over there. We finally enter, and look around. There are lots of doors. I wonder where they all go? Ash is getting really confused.  
  
"Now where?" he asks. I go over to the door closest to us. Brock just watches us. I sense something, is this part of the psychic powers? I know there is something here....but I can't open it. I look over at Brock. He comes over and opens the door. We see another room, with the strange markings again. We all go in. There is a lady on the other side of the room.  
  
" 'Bout time you actually came in." she says. Pikachu growls at her. "Oh, don't get so upset. All of the doors would have gotten here, you just would have gotten the scenic tour." Ash steps up.  
  
"So where's my badge!?" he yells. The girl laughs.  
  
"You can have it when you beat me for it." She says. She steps back and bows a bit. "My name is Lizza. Pleased to meat you." Ash goes over to the other side of the marks, and they both get ready to battle.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
One more chapter..... 


	14. The cycle of life continues.........THE ...

I am an Eevee....this is my story...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The same as everything else. I have virtually no imagination when coming up with these.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash's gym battle lasted a long time. They just don't give up. The winner, finally, was Ash. Lizza came up with his Thunder Bloom badge. It looks like a flower in full bloom, but the petals are lightning bolts. Cool! Ash is really happy. I look up from where I am sitting. Brock is happy too. We leave the gym and head over to where the boats are. I run ahead a bit. I gotta see! I look around, and I see exactly what I thought I did. A Vaporeon. He is really handsome..wait, am I getting a crush? I'm two years old! I....actually, when I was about 1 I could start looking... Great. Yet another thing to worry about. He looks up at me, and I quickly hide. I can't...I'm too embarrassed. I feel someone pick me up. I look back, and it is Brock. We go over and get on one of the boats. I look over at the beach, and the Vaporeon is gone.  
  
"You all right?" Brock asks me. I look up at him. "You look pretty flushed." Oh no, is it that obvious?  
  
//I'm all right.// I respond. He pets me a bit.  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?" he asks me. I turn red. He knew!  
  
//No one....// I lie. But Brock sees right through it. I can read his mind now. But he doesn't say anything more. We go inside. They said that this trip will take 3 days, so we need to make sure we have a place to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Next Day**  
  
  
  
I am up bright and early. I love mornings. But it looks like I'm the only one. Everyone else is still asleep. I use my new powers to open the door. I walk outside quietly and close the door. When I get out, I go up on the top of the boat. It is nice up here with the sun just rising out of the water. I lay down, enjoying the moment. When I open my eyes again, something is blocking the sunlight. I turn around quickly. Behind me is the Vaporeon I saw earlier. But, he looks like something is wrong.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asks. I have to admit I am curious, so I nod. But I remain on my guard.  
  
"What is it?" I say. He looks around a bit, like he is afraid of being caught. Then he turns to me.  
  
"Are all trainers like mine?" he asks. Huh?  
  
"I don't understand.." I tell him. He looks around again, the whispers.  
  
"Do they all act like mine does?" he asks again. I still don't understand.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know who your trainer is." He shoots up, the dashes off. I don't understand what is going on. I feel like I have to find out. I wish I had watched to see where he was going. I go back, and Brock is standing in the door. He looks down at me.  
  
"So that's where you were..." He says smiling.  
  
//I like watching the sunrise.// I say. He picks me up and brings me inside for breakfast.  
  
  
  
**later that day**  
  
  
  
"Hey kid!!" Someone is yelling for our attention. We all turn around, and there is a boy there. I don't like the attitude I am getting from him. It seems....cruel. "Wanna battle?" he continues. Ash, of course, accepts. They go down the stairs to the battle arena that has been set up. The kid goes over and signs some sheet. Then he comes back.  
  
"What was that for?" Ash says.  
  
"We have to sign up for the arena. This is the only one they have on board." He responds. Something familiar is nearby, but I can't...I can't figure out what it is. Finally, their turn comes on. Pikachu starts for Ash, while the other kid has a Noctowl. It looks bigger than Ash's. Pikachu easily knocks it out. He pulls out another, this time a Gloom. It takes a bit longer, but Pikachu is able to take it out as well. The kid is getting mad now. He pulls the Gloom back, and pulls out.....  
  
Vaporeon. The one that was talking to me earlier. I look at him. He looks so afraid. Now that I think about it, so did the other ones. I can't understand why. Pikachu, of course, takes him down with one Thunder. But instead of bring it back, the kid takes out a whip and starts hurting Vaporeon!!!  
  
"You stupid, worthless..." he yells. I run over and use my powers to lift him into the air. So this was what Vaporeon meant. I drop him on the other side of the room. A Nurse Joy comes over and takes Vaporeon.  
  
//WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?!// I cry. Nurse Joy smiles at me.  
  
"Upstairs. If you want, you can come visit. But we need to heal those wounds." He smiles a bit as Nurse Joy gently lifts him up. Ash is yelling at the kid so fast I can't keep up. Brock picks me up.  
  
"You did the right thing." He says, petting me. I look down. I hope so.  
  
  
  
  
  
I am up in the on-board Poke-Center. Vaporeon is laying on one of the beds. I put my paw up on the glass, and he looks over at me. Then, he smiles. I look around, and I see the other pokemon he had in there too. Brock comes over and picks me up again.  
  
"He won't be hurting them anymore." He says. I am still looking at Vaporeon. Brock puts me down on a chair. Then he goes over to Nurse Joy. When he comes back, he has another pokeball. We go outside, then back to our room. He lets the pokemon out of the pokeball. It is Vaporeon!! I go over to him.  
  
"Are you all right?" I ask. He nods.  
  
"Thanks to you." He responds. I go over to him. I think I am going to like being with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Two months later**  
  
  
  
Brock stops a moment outside of our room. I am still not sure of his decision to quit the journey, but he seems to feel that his decision was the right one. We are back in his hometown. He received a grant from a group called the "Elite Four" to start his breeding farm. But right now, he is bringing us some food. For myself, Vaporeon........and our three kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
I thought that kind of ending would be kinda nice. So, what did you think? 


End file.
